ICaught
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: This takes place after my oc Ryan and Freddie got cheated on by Carly and Sam. So they decided to leave and go to school with Tori and gang while also meeting up with two old friends of theirs. Will Ryan and Freddie ever forgive Carly and Sam? Who are the old friends of Ryan and Freddie stay turn to find out on ICaught.


**Hey Black here I was bord and decided to watch some old shows two shows caught my attention one was Icarly and Victorious so I decided to write a story with these two shows hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Icarly and Victorious**

 **Ch.1 Caught**

Ryan and Freddie were not having a good week it all started one Sunday afternoon.

 **Flashback**

 _Ryan was walking to the smoothie place to meet up with his girlfriend Carly Shay. When Ryan got there he noticed that Carly was talking to someone until they both leaned in and kissed. What shocked him more was when the person who was Nevel_ _Papperman the same guy who has been trying to ruin their webcast for years. Ryan walked closer to hear what they were saying. "I can't believe Ryan hasn't noticed that you've been going behind his back for 2 months." Nevel said as he didn't noticed Ryan right behind them. "I know but I do feel kind of bad for lying to him." Carly said as she leaned on Nevel's shoulder causing him wrapped his arms around her. "So when are you gonna break up with him?" Nevel ask as Carly looked into his eyes. "Hmm sometime next week." Carly said as Ryan heard enough and walked around the table. "Or how about now would be nice." Ryan said causing the two to jump. "Ryan I can explain please believe me." Carly said as he gave her a look that says he no longer cared. "I don't want to hear it Carly I trusted you along with Freddie and Sam." Ryan said as Carly was now crying tears of sadness. Nevel tried to escape but luckily one of the guys who over heard the conversation stopped him from leaving. "I don't know why you cheated on me but for right now I don't care anymore good bye and good riddance Shay." Ryan said leaving a crying Carly behind and went to the guy who stopped Nevel from leaving. The guy handed Nevel to one of his friends. "Thanks for stopping him." Ryan said to the guy as they shook hands. "No problem what do you want to do with him." The guy said looking Ryan in the eyes. " throw him in the trash for all I care as much as I want to hurt him he ain't worth shit to me." Ryan said as he left the smoothie place._

 ** _Apartment_**

 _Ryan was walking to Freddie's apartment to talk to him only to see that was crying his eyes out. So Ryan ran over to him to see what was wrong. "Freddie what's wrong tell me?" Ryan asked his best friend who seemed to have calmed down. "I just want to leave this place." Freddie said as Ryan raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "It all started when I went to go pick up Sam for our date." Freddie said as he began to remember what happened 3 hours ago._

 _ **3 Hours Earlier**_

 _Freddie was walking to Sam's please to pick her up when he got there he was about to knock on the door but heard moaning from inside. Freddie opened the door to see something that made him wish that he turned around and never come back. Right in front of him was Sam and Gibby covering up themselves with a blanket. "Freddie this is not what it looks like." Sam said as Gibby had a smug smirk on his face witch pissed Freddie off. "I don't want to hear it Puckett I thought that I could trust you but you betrayed me for this fat ass idiot." Freddie yelled as Gibby ran towards him only for him to be on the ground holding his face. "This is goodbye Puckett don't ever talked to me again." Freddie said as he left the now sobbing mess that is Sam._

 _ **Freddie's Apartment**_

 _When Freddie got to his apartment he noticed that his stuff was out on sidewalk. Freddie tried to get inside his apartment when his mother opened the door she had a look in her eyes that showed anger. "Why are you even here I have no son." His mom said as Freddie was shocked that she no longer considered him her son. "What do you mean why I'm even here I live here?" Freddie said as he looked even more pissed off witched scared his ex mother. "It is exactly what I said you no longer live here as for you no longer my son I warned you countless times to not hang with that girl." His ex mother said as Freddie grabs his stuff and went to Ryan's apartment to see if his best friend was there._

 _ **Back to the president**_

 _After explaining what happened Ryan told Freddie what happened to him. Freddie was shocked and asked what they were gonna do. "Do you still have that appreciation that Tori gave use a few months ago?" Ryan asked Freddie who nods his head to him. "Good cause we're gonna call Tori and see if she and her friends can help use." Ryan said as Freddie agreed with his best friend._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

After that Ryan let Freddie live with him until they left. Their lives were a living hell thanks to Carly and Sam spreading lies about them cheating on them. Sad part was that they filed a rape report. The two boys were brought in for questioning and had a liar deterred test with everyone watching let's just say they got off clean. Ryan and Freddie filed a restraining order against Carly and Sam making the two more mad to a whole new level. After everything else everyone kept bullying them. After a full week of everyone's shit they decided to leave but not before they told everyone what happened. Let's just say everyone felt shame for what they did to the two boys. Carly and Sam tried multiple times to apologize for what they did only for them to be thrown back to Carly's apartment. Gibby tried to pick a fight only for Freddie to beat the shit out of him and put into the hospital. After the week was over the two boys looked back at their old apartment one last time and left never looking back.

 **Okay that's a rap hope that you guys enjoyed it. Sorry to those who hate what I did to Carly and Sam but to me I had the idea after noticing how Freddie was being treated by the two girls. The next chapter will be when they meet up with Tori and her friends along with two friends who they haven't seen in a few years take your guess cause I won't tell anyone though. If anyone has any questions please pm me I will answer the question the best of my abilities anywho I will post the next chapter for Ryan's Journey of Love, A Wolf Reborn and many more this is Black signing out peace.**


End file.
